First Snow
by The Wheaty Water Fowl
Summary: The first snow of winter leads to some interesting events. Dan is freaking out, Ian has plans of his own, and Amy is wonderstruck by the beauty of the landscape and gets raised to Ninja Lord status by her own brother. What could happen? Pure Amian. Yes, it's one of those cutsie, cliche, fluffy stories that people get tired of. Dedicated to TheUltimateArtist! :D Rated T for safety.
1. Part 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! Had this idea when it snowed for the first time this winter a few days ago and my siblings started freaking out. I stayed inside with hot chocolate and my computer, and this appeared! This story was a request from TheUltimateArtist. It'll have 3 chapters. Pure Amian, mostly cliche, but hey, that's what I felt like writing :P I read it to my sister (she's my judgemental editor for the time being) and she had nothing to say to me, so I'm anxious to see how it goes :) So, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Snow makes everything beautiful, until it turns mushy and the ground gets all gross, so I don't own it OR The 39 Clues. Sadly.**

* * *

**First Snow: Part 1**

Amy Cahill's eyes flew open at the sound of someone running hurriedly down the hallway. Before she could begin to sit up in bed and figure out what was going on, she heard her brother's voice down the hallway, opening people's bedroom doors.

"Jonah, wake up! It's snowing!" Dan shouted. Jonah's door was shut, and another was opened.

"Cobra! Wake up like a normal person! The snow has finally arrived!"

Slam.

"Ham, my man, it's the most wonderful time of the year!"

Slam.

Amy groaned, sitting up and rubbing her temples, feeling the small start of a monster headache. She knew her brother was only a few doors away from her own. She heard one of the Holt twins throw something at him, and Dan shut the door before it hit him. The object shattered against the wood.

Her bedroom door flew open, and she glared at Dan's excited face.

"Amy, it's – "

"I know it's snowing!" she snapped. "Now close the door!"

Dan shrugged and pulled the door shut.

Amy laid back down, closing her eyes in one last futile attempt to fall back asleep.

After a few minutes, the wondrous smell of Nellie's pancakes wafted around her head.

She might as well give up now.

She dragged herself out of bed, ran a brush through her hair, changed clothes, and opened her door. Her first step into the hallway caused her to run into someone.

"Are you as annoyed by your brother as I am?" Ian Kabra asked groggily. His eyelids were still closed, as if he were sleepwalking. His hair was messed up, and he was still in his pajamas: A white shirt and red pants. Amy thought the sight was quite comical – Ian would never present himself to the public like this on purpose.

"I'm never not annoyed," she replied, starting to walk toward the kitchen.

Ian looked confused, as if he couldn't process what she'd just said. "Wait…what…?"

Amy gave a small laugh, her attention completely on the breakfast that awaited them. "Come on. Food will wake you up."

Ian gave a drowsy grunt of approval and let himself be led to the kitchen. Once he hit the wall of pancake smell, he opened his eyes a bit more.

"I think we've been away from your cooking too long, Nora," Ian said, leaning against the counter.

"Uh huh," Nellie said, flipping pancakes in the skillet. "Maybe if you learn my name, we'll let you come over more often."

Dan, meanwhile, was scarfing down his pancakes like this was his last meal. "Hamilton," he said, his mouth full of food, "we _have_ to have a snowball fight."

"Absolutely," Hamilton said, also shoveling mouthfuls.

"Please, Hamilton, Daniel, swallow. _Then_ you can talk," Natalie said, flicking pancake bits off of her shirt.

"Sorry, Nat," the two said at the same time.

At Natalie's glare, Dan swallowed and added quickly, "When you start calling me by my preferred name, I'll return the favor."

Natalie shrugged and daintily began eating again.

Amy brought her plate over to the table and sat down, grinning for no reason. Sometimes, the smallest arguments could be the most entertaining, especially between Dan and Natalie. The two had matured slightly since the Clue Hunt (Natalie more so than Dan), but that didn't stop them from bickering, given the opportunity.

She surveyed all of her relatives gathered around the table. Ian looked like he had fallen back asleep, his head resting against the cabinet. The Holt twins, Madison and Reagan, were discussing something in hushed whispers. Hamilton and Dan were talking excitedly about the snowball fight they were planning on having later that day. Natalie was talking with Nellie, confirming that her name was, in fact, Nellie, and not something else, like Nancy or Nina. Jonah was the only one not talking to anyone or deep in thought. He just sat there, contently eating his pancakes. And this scene, this view of all her family members, not poisoning each other or stealing or, in some cases, killing, made Amy smile. This was her family, and she enjoyed their company.

Most of the time.

Jonah reached over and tapped Ian on the shoulder. He didn't so much as twitch his arm.

Jonah poked him harder. Still no response.

The Wizard got out of his seat, walked over to the sleeping British boy, and slapped him across the face.

Ian jumped up, his fist moving full force toward Jonah's face. But Amy was already up and moving, determined not to let this peaceful-for-once breakfast go up in flames.

Amy grabbed Ian's hand just as it was about to make contact with Jonah's nose.

Everyone else in the room grew silent.

"Whoa, sis," Dan breathed. "Since when did you raise to Ninja Lord status?"

Amy's fingers tightened around Ian's wrist as he fully woke up, realizing what he'd almost done. Her eyes were narrowed at him, almost like she was daring him to use his strength further. Those intense green eyes, locked on him… He dropped his arm and sighed.

"Sorry," he said. "Reflex."

Jonah grinned, still looking a bit shaken up, but said, "S'okay, cuz. I kinda started it."

Ian nodded and said nothing.

Dan stood up, dumping his empty plate in the sink, and put his hands together. "Well, it looks like everyone's awake now, so…who wants to have a snowball fight?"

"How 'bout later," Hamilton said. "I know, I know, but I got stuff to do beforehand."

Dan sighed, clearly bummed. "Alright. We'll do it later."

* * *

**PREPARE FOR THE AMIAN! :D**

**It will come...I don't know. Either later today, or tomorrow. IT DEPENDS ON HOW FAST I GET REVIEWS!**

**It seems kind of selfish of me, but hey, reviews boost morale and motivate the author, in case you didn't know ;) So press the big blue button!**

**~Callie~**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Aaaand, here it is! The totally cheesy and cliche Amian chapter! WHOO! My fangirl-y senses are tingling...**

**Disclaimer: The snow here has melted, but the snow in the story has not. I don't own it or T39C.**

* * *

**First Snow: Part 2**

Amy stared out the kitchen window, her elbow on the counter and her chin in her palm. The snow was still falling, but not as heavily as it had that morning. It covered the leafless trees like powdered sugar, the drifts building as the minutes passed. The wind blew the flakes around, and what little animal tracks had been imprinted on the ground had long since disappeared. She was mesmerized by the beauty of the landscape – after all, she only had the chance to see something like this once or twice a year.

The cold December air had been below the freezing point for the past two weeks. The pond in the field past the trees had developed a solid layer of ice on top. The running path was snow-covered, but still visible, and her eyes occasionally followed the winding path through the trees until she was distracted by something else.

Ian walked in the kitchen and saw her, her eyes concentrating on the cold, outside world, and she obviously hadn't noticed him standing in the doorway. He wondered how she could be pleased with the littlest things in life – for instance, the precipitation covering the ground like a huge, white blanket.

After a few minutes, she still hadn't acknowledged him, and he pointedly cleared his throat to get her attention.

Amy whirled, startled. Then her shoulders relaxed and her gaze returned to the window.

"Hey, Ian."

He took a few steps closer, joined her in looking at the various snowy things Mother Nature had to offer.

"You've been standing here for at least a half-hour," Ian stated.

Amy nodded. "It's beautiful."

Ian smiled, the first non-smirk she had seen on his face in a while. "I suppose. But… Oh, never mind."

She new he was mentally begging her to ask, so she decided to humor him and said, "No, go ahead. What were you going to say?"

Ian sighed dramatically. "You know, it's not as nice when you're looking from your kitchen window. There are plenty of places that are much better to look from."

Amy gave a small smile, guessing what he was about to say. "Yeah?" she said. "Like where?"

Ian grinned triumphantly. "Grab your coat."

* * *

The four-wheeler ride was a longer one than Amy was used to – she had mostly only used them to drive to the guesthouse and back. But now, she and Ian were driving through the fields behind the mansion, making pretty slow progress as they took in the landscape around them.

Amy tightened her grip on the bar as they went over a terrace. The ditches at either side made the vehicle jump and jerk, and the snow slowed them down drastically.

Her legs rested in front of the wheel cover, two inches away from Ian's, who was driving. He maneuvered the ATV like an expert who knew exactly where he was going, which puzzled her, because as far as she knew, he had never been this far behind the house before.

Ian drove up on top of a hill, finally stopping and turning the ignition key off.

"Alright," he said, scooting back so he was sitting next to her, then preparing to stand. "Get up."

Amy did what she was told, standing on the back of the four-wheeler. She lost her balance for a split-second when the vehicle tottered on the hill, but his hand steadied her before she could fall. It was then that she actually looked at her surroundings.

"Whoa."

Her breaths came out in little white puffs. The view they had from their spot on the hill let them see the entire plot of land – nearly 80 acres of it. The hill sloped down, with the occasional terrace on the hillside, and hit a strip of woods before emptying out into another field. The tree-line made a Y shape, as it didn't completely separate two of the fields. In all, four fields of snow covered her deceased grandmother's territory. Beyond that, they could still see for miles around in three directions, their closest neighbors being the mysterious old couple who lived by a dirt road, their wooden house completely surrounded by woods. This was Grace country, a place Amy and Dan had always looked forward to going to when they were younger, just because of its seclusion. And now they owned it.

Ian took her hand, shocking her out of her awe. But before he could make another move, she pulled her fingers out of his grasp.

"Ian…no," she said, surprised at the tears filling her eyes.

Hurt flickered across his features from her rejection before it vanished completely. He covered it with a small, tantalizing smile. "Why not?"

Amy exhaled. "Because we're nothing alike," was her excuse. "You like espionage… I like curling up in the library with my cat and a book."

"I like books, too," Ian replied, his fingers still hanging in the air next to hers.

"You're made for fine dining and private jets. I'm still not used to being able to call somebody and buy a whole command center on a whim," she said.

"I don't have the ability to fly around on a private jet anymore," Ian retorted.

Amy smacked his shoulder lightly. "You know what I mean. We're…opposites."

Ian took a small step closer, making sure he didn't slip off the back of the ATV. He took her hand again, not letting it go this time. He placed his other hand on her cheek. "Opposites attract," he insisted.

Her heartbeat sped up, and she struggled for a witty response. All she could come up with was, "That only happens in science."

Ian chuckled and moved closer until only about two inches separated them.

"Chemistry _is_ a science, love."

And he closed the gap between them.

Amy's brain completely shut down as the warmth of his body overwhelmed her sense of reason. Surely, this was just a bad dream and she would wake up to the sound of her brother breaking something in the living room. Surely, Ian was still in his room reading a book or something, and _not_ kissing her on top of a snow-covered hill with the beautiful countryside making the moment all the more romantic and cliché.

Surely, she wasn't actually enjoying it.

His arms wrapped securely around her waist before she could gain her good sense again and try to escape, but he knew that thought was absurd. If that were the case, wouldn't she be using her arms to push him away instead of being around his neck, pulling him all the more closer?

At that moment, Mother Nature had decided she was tired of the sight of them, because she sent a gust of wind in their direction, causing the ATV to tilt.

The couple tumbled down from their spot on the four-wheeler. Ian landed in a deep drift of snow, Amy following close behind. She landed on top of him with an "Oof!" and the walls of snow caved in on them.

Ian wiped the snow out of his eyes and off of his stinging face. The snow soaked his pants, chilling him to the bone. Amy shared the same fate, sitting up and brushing herself off before standing and holding out a hand to help him up. He took it, but instead of letting her haul him to his feet, he yanked her back down into the snow.

Amy gave a startled laugh, and Ian chuckled shortly. He put a hand behind her neck and brought her lips to his one more time before letting her go and standing.

Ian brushed the snow off of the back of his soaked pants off as best he could, and Amy giggled at his futile actions. But he hardly noticed the cold anymore.

* * *

**AH! That was so fun to write! XD**

**But it's not over yet! The next chap is mostly for the Dan-lovers, but there's still a ton of Amian. It's there story, isn't it? But WWDD? That's what makes it interesting ;)**

**addicted2reading9 - Haha, thanks! Ian brings up her 'Ninja' status in the next chappie, believe it or not. You'll see ;D**

**Goth Bookworm - Thanks for reminding me! :D**

**Guest - Well, that _is_ what this story is for, after all :P**

**fairyofthelake - ...How did I not think of that?! :O That would be, like, the funniest thing EVER! Gah! Oh well. :/**

**Until tomorrow! (Hmm, I wonder when Dan and Ham are gonna have their snowball fight...?)**

**Heh heh... I love this...**

**~Callie~**


	3. Part 3

**A/N: It's the end of this small little three chapter story :'( I'm so sad...it was so fun to write...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The 39 Clues.**

* * *

**First Snow: Part 3**

Dan watched the two through binoculars from the roof of the mansion. The harsh wind stung his face and he shivered, but kept his gaze locked on the couple in the distance. Hamilton sat next to him, squinting at the sight.

"Dude…" he said. "Who'da thought your sister would ever hook up with a snake?"

Dan's complexion took on a greenish hue as he lowered the binoculars. "Ham, could you _please_ get the two hormonal lovebirds off the snowy, romantic hilltop before I puke?"

Hamilton chuckled shortly before standing unsteadily on the roof. He picked up the megaphone and brought it to his mouth.

* * *

"All Cahills are required to attend Dan and Ham's snowball fight. It starts…when the two hormonal lovebirds leave the snowy, romantic hilltop and come back to Earth. Thank you for your cooperation, and have a nice day!"

Amy and Ian froze.

Ian glanced at the girl by his side. "You don't think…"

Amy nodded and gulped. "They were watching."

Ian face-palmed and Amy's face went red with embarrassment.

"Come on," he said, pulling her reluctantly to the four-wheeler. "We'd better go before Hamilton makes another amazing announcement."

"How did you know it was Hamilton?" Amy asked, sitting on the back of the ATV.

"I saw him on top of the roof. He's hard to miss," Ian explained as he turned the key.

* * *

All eleven Cahill cousins stood in the yard in a circle. They all held at least two snowballs – one in each hand. Amy and Ian pointedly stood on opposite sides of the circle. At this, Dan shared a good laugh with Natalie, who had heard Hamilton's message and wanted more information about what he had been talking about. When Dan had explained it, Natalie had immediately burst out laughing. She was still smiling internally at the looks on the two's faces.

"Ready," Dan said, looking around at each of his cousins. The Starlings, the Holts, the Kabras, Jonah…all were there and accounted for.

"Set," he said slowly in anticipation. The circle of people tensed, ready to launch their snowballs and run.

He caught Natalie's eye, and when he saw the tears of mirth collected in them, he began laughing uncontrollably.

Amy shifted uncomfortably, accurately guessing what the laughter was all about. "Dan…"

"Say go already!" Ian snapped.

Sinead confusedly looked back and forth between the two of them, but shrugged and kicked Dan, who was rolling in the snow, holding his stomach.

"G…Go!" he said finally, still laughing.

Most of the snowballs pelted Dan, as he was vulnerable at the moment, but some flew randomly through the air, hitting Cahills as they ran around, scooping more snow and flinging it at whoever was nearby.

Amy turned and ran for the woods, which weren't too far from the yard or the house. She saw Ian get the same idea and watched him run into a thicket of bushes, about twenty yards away, not noticing her go the same direction.

Amy watched the battle ensue in front of her, like a movie. Hamilton and Dan had a fort built and a nice pile of ammunition waiting to be thrown. The other four girls had teamed up and were all back-to-back, throwing snow whenever they got the chance. Reagan and Madison had even charged at the fort, attempting to demolish it, but turned and ran when the boys began pelting them.

Amy saw that nobody had noticed her disappearance, which was good. Her plan was to just ditch the whole thing and head for the mansion's huge library. She still had one snowball left, in case she needed to use it in her rush for safety.

She should have known she would never make it that far.

Someone tapped on her shoulder, and she wheeled around, her arm drawn back, poised to throw. Ian was in the exact same position.

He laughed, not lowering his ammunition. "I see we're at a stand-still?"

Amy didn't respond.

He smirked. "Giving me the silent treatment?"

Nothing, not even a change of expression, from the determined jade-eyed girl in front of him.

So, he dropped his stance and shrugged. "Alright, if you won't talk to me, I'll simply make you."

Surprise flitted across her features as he advanced, and just as she was ready to throw the snow, he caught both her wrists in his hands and smiled.

"Now, we're even, my little ninja."

Ian pulled her forward, trapping her in yet another kiss. Didn't this boy ever give up?

Of course not. Kabras never gave up.

He pulled away after a few more seconds. Her cheeks flamed.

"You know," she began awkwardly, wanting to say _something_. "You're lucky our lips didn't get stuck together in the cold."

He grinned. "Like that tongue-on-the-pole thing?"

She nodded, her face still red.

Ian laughed out loud, then said, "Would that have been such a bad thing, love?"

Her mouth fell open, and before she could do anything, he turned and ran deeper into the woods. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, drew her arm back, and threw the snowball as hard as she could. The ball made a direct hit, sending Ian falling toward the ground. She laughed.

He stood back up, glaring at where Amy's figure had been, but instead saw the last glimpse of her reddish-brown hair as she disappeared from view.

* * *

"Well, you all look like you had fun," Nellie remarked as the Cahills filed into the living room, headed for their rooms so they could change into dry clothes.

She stopped Amy when everyone else had gone. Amy noticed the sparkle in her eyes and her stomach churned in anticipation. She could guess what was about to happen.

"So," Nellie said suggestively. "You and Cobra, huh?"

Amy blushed. "No, we just…" Amy sighed. "Yeah," she said, giving up.

Nellie stepped back and squealed. "Gah! It's so…cute! I can't believe I didn't see it before! The way he looks at you, all the times your stutter comes out when he's around – "

"Nellie," Amy said, cutting her off.

Nellie seemed to snap back from her dreamland. "Oh, sorry. Good luck with that, kiddo!" she said, heading for the kitchen and humming a love song.

Amy rolled her eyes at the song choice before Ian walked back down the stairs. When he saw her, he grinned mischievously. "Hello, love."

She sighed. "Hi."

Ian pretended to pout, pushing his bottom lip out slightly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Our cousins," she explained, sitting on the couch.

"Ah," Ian said, sitting next to her. "I suppose they are harassing you just as much as they are me?"

Amy nodded.

Ian chuckled. "Well, it doesn't matter," he said, lacing their fingers together.

She looked up at him. "Why?"

"Because," he started, rubbing her palm with his thumb. "They're just jealous."

Amy laughed.

* * *

**Some last minute replies, and I'll be on my way...**

**priceless xpressions - Lol. You used the 1D guys' names. I see what you did there...**

**Goth Bookworm - Yes...Stupid, stupid, Ian.**

**angels101 - I love cliches. They're so fun and cheesy and they just make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside! :D**

**Guest - I would never be able to write an actual 39 Clues book, no matter how much I'd like to :) But thanks!**

**addicted2reading9 - Lol I absolutely HATE it when my life goes the cliche route, but I LOVE reading about it :D Merry Christmas to you too!**

**Nova Mirage - The beauty of FanFictions like this is that it makes your family think you have gone insane ;) It's happened to me several times.**

**fairyofthelake - Happy Holidays to you too! :D**

**readinfreak3546 - Thanks! :D Sometimes, no matter how much some people may hate cliches, you need to read a cliche story every once in a while, just to remind yourself of the beautiful fairytales of life :) That's the beauty of it. And snow really _is_ amazing, but not after it turns the ground all mushy :/ Then it's gross.**

**And now, I must be going. Places to go, people to see, other stories to write. ;) Catcha later!**

**~Callie~**


End file.
